Игра воображения
by M-Train
Summary: Madoka, Homura, Sayaka, Kyoko and Mami. Well, there will be also Phillip, Tuurngait, deadly traps, evil author himself... And Migi!
1. Вступление

Предисловие. Вместо удаленного вступления.

- И посмотрел Трэйн на вступление, и видел, что оно убого, - пафосно продекламировал молодой человек, занося пальцы над клавиатурой. – И удалил его нафиг! – на экране вновь отображалась почти пустая страница.

- Продолжишь плагиатить – небеса покарают тебя, грешник! – в тон ему отозвалась рыжеволосая девочка, ухватив с тарелки очередное пирожное.

- Да ла… - остаток фразы парня утонул в грохоте рушащихся перекрытий, а в следующий с груды бетонных обломков на замерших в изумлении Кёко и Саяку смотрела перепуганная несовершеннолетняя богиня.

- Гомен кудасай! – Мадока торопливо обвела помещение взглядом. – Я… я же никого не задела?

- Никого ценного, - ухмыльнулась Кёко, задумчиво разглядывая торчащий из под одного из блоков черный ботинок.

- Мадока, я же говорила тебе, что эта мощность чрезмерно большая, - из отверстия в потолке ловким движением на пол спрыгнула Хомура. – Кстати, на этом месте раньше стоял рабочий стол с компьютером Трэйна.

- Ой… - девочка быстро слезла вниз. – Он же обидится…

Кёко быстро подвинулась поближе к Саяке – ботинок яростно задергался.

- Обидится? – из-под обломков рывком вырвалось нечто темное и всклокоченное. Хомура одним плавным движением сместилась так, чтобы закрыть собой подругу.

- Какого черта? – взвыл автор, взмахом руки возвращая себе аккуратный вид.

- А я предупреждала, - не удержалась Кёко, за что была награждена злобным взглядом со стороны Трэйна (не сказать, чтобы ее это хоть чуточку смутило).

- Сижу, никого не трогаю, примус… историю, в смысле, чиню, - парень развернулся и посмотрел на Мадоку, робко выглядывающую из-за плеча Хомуры.

- Сам виноват, - холодно бросила Саяка.

- Ты же говорил, что часто отображаешь метафоры буквально, - торопливо вмешалась Кёко, знавшая о неприязни, которую испытывали друг к другу ее подруга и автор.

- М-м… Тогда виновата ты, - парень с недобрым видом уставился на волшебницу. – Потому что первая упомянула о возмездии свыше.

- Начал все ты, когда стал цитировать Библию, - парировала Кёко. – Так что нечего тут из себя оскорбленную невинность строить.

- М-да? – Трэйн с кислым видом посмотрел на обломки под своими ногами. Те замерцали и растворились в воздухе, уступив место привычному столу с работающим компьютером.

- Девочки, никто не хочет перекусить? - в комнату вошла Мами, неся перед собой забитый сладостями поднос. – Хомура, Мадока, доброе утро!

- Так, если никто больше не собирается мне падать на голову, то прошу всех не шуметь и дать мне сосредоточиться на предисловии, - грубо бросил Трэйн, усаживаясь на стул и рассматривая полузаполненную текстом страницу. – Черт… О чем писать-то?

Некоторое время он сосредоточенно изучал монитор, потом настала очередь потолка и стен. Поскольку подсказок нигде не оказалось, то автор попытался стимулировать мыслительный процесс путем фиксирования процесса напряженных раздумий. Это дало пару предложений, но и только. Сзади Кёко громким шепотом рассказывала Мами о случившемся.

- Девочки… - жалобно взмолился Трэйн, признавая поражение. – Подскажите кто-нибудь хорошую идею, ну пожалуйста!

- Хм… - первой к нему подошла Мами и стала изучать написанное. – Скажи, а зачем тебя не устроило вступление?

- Оно было глупое и не несло никакой ценной информации, - буркнул молодой человек. – Все и так будут знать, что это фанфик, еще до того, как начнут читать. А с кроссоверной частью будет даже интереснее познакомиться без каких-либо предупреждений.

- Хорошо, - волшебница бросила еще один быстрый взгляд на монитор. – А что ты считаешь необходимым, чтобы читатель узнал из предисловия?

- Ну… - Трэйн задумался на мгновение. – Да как мы дошли до жизни такой, если по-простому.

- Ты же этому первые две главы посвятил, - приподняла бровь Мами. – Все вполне понятно.

- Ты так думаешь? – парень вздохнул, рассматривая уже написанный фрагмент. – Тогда и этот кусок не нужен…

- Эй, оставь! – вмешалась Кёко. – Это куда интереснее прошлого варианта, и ты все равно его уже напечатал.

- Хомура? – парень обернулся и посмотрел на главную героиню грядущей истории. – Что скажешь?

- Решать тебе, - пожала плечами девочка. – Я тут ничего страшного не вижу.

- Тогда оставляем в этом виде, - кивнул Трэйн.

- Упоминание авторских прав? – напомнила Хомура.

Парень некоторое время размышлял, потом все же нехотя перетащил кусок текста из старого фрагмента.

«Спасибо, Хомура. Это произведение не было создано с целью извлечения прибыли)) Все права на персонажей и вселенные, задействованные здесь, принадлежат студиям SHAFT и Frictional Games.

Кроме Трэйна. Права на него принадлежат ему самому.»


	2. Глава 1:  Трэйн

Глава 1. Трэйн.

Я придумал тебя, придумал тебя.

От нечего делать, во время дождя.

Пить до утра в ожидании рассвета -

Какая тоска! -

Я зажмурил глаза

И придумал тебя.

«Наутилус Помпилиус»

«Во время дождя»

* * *

><p>- Хм. Внешне идентична. Но это легко. Далее… Внутреннее наполнение.<p>

Девочка попыталась пошевелиться, но обнаружила, что конечности ее не слушаются. Глаза оставались закрытыми, так что она пребывала в темноте, тщетно пытаясь понять, что происходит.

- Память, структура личности, ключевые моменты, характерные черты…

Октавия. Она вспомнила, как неслась в последней самоубийственной атаке навстречу уродливому чудовищу, глубоко внутри которого все еще обитала запутавшаяся и потерянная душа ее подруги. Самоцвет тогда вспыхнул в последний раз, изгоняя всю тьму, все отчаяние, позволяя Саяке наконец-то обрести покой, оставив позади несбыточные мечты и надежды.

«Хотя бы в тот момент с ней был кто-то рядом. Уходить одной так… страшно. Но… если я мертва, то что со мной сейчас происходит? Чей голос я слышу?»

- Интеграция систем... Тэк-с, должно бы уже включиться самосознание. Ладно, чего тянуть – активация.

Глаза девочки широко распахнулись, она судорожно вдохнула воздух, секундой позже сообразив, что все это время даже не дышала.

Человек. Молодой парень. Кажется, европеец. Стоит в нескольких шагах перед ней и внимательно ее разглядывает. Простая темная одежда, очки, длинные волосы…

Девочка отшатнулась назад, готовая активировать магию в любой момент. Стоявшая перед ней фигура была…. Неправильной. Неестественной.

- Что-то не так? Странная первичная реакция, - незнакомец склонил голову набок и нахмурился. – Я предполагал любопытство.

- Где я? – резко спросила девочка, наводя на него самоцвет. Все же человек, но его облик… Она быстрым взглядом обвела небольшой зал с голыми бетонными стенами, в котором кроме них был только небольшой столик с установленным на нем включенным ноутбуком.

- Любопытный вопрос, - неожиданно ухмыльнулся парень. – Точный ответ – в моей голове.

Девочка прикинула расстояние до единственной обнаруженной ей двери в противоположном конце помещения. Этот тип, помимо своего необычного внешнего вида, судя по всему, еще и спятил. Нужно было убираться отсюда и разобраться, что вообще произошло.

- Давай-ка для начала проверим, что с тобой все в порядке, - молодой человек поправил очки на переносице и продолжил монотонным голосом. – Сакура Кёко, волшебница, национальность – японка, обучалась магии у Томоэ Мами, ненавидит фастфуд, экстраверт, мечтает убить Мики Саяку. Итак? Что из этого правда? Ложь?

- Откуда… - она настороженно прищурилась, начиная обходить незнакомца по широкой окружности. - …ты все это знаешь?

- Ну, знаю, - дернул плечом молодой человек. – Слушай, так что, все мои высказывания были правдой? – в его голосе чувствовалась досада.

- Я не испытываю неприязни к фастфуду, если уж тебя это так интересует, - бросила Кёко, потянув за ручку двери.

- Так… А что с Саякой? Все еще хочешь ее побить? – настойчиво продолжал незнакомец.

- Заткнись, - девочка не стала впустую дергать запертую дверь, а просто направила в замок удар проекции своего копья, плюнув на правила конспирации. Она не знала, откуда этот тип знает о них с Саякой, тем более – о магии, но чувствовала, что если останется здесь еще хоть ненадолго, то не выдержит и врежет ему со всей силы, только чтобы он больше не упоминал о ее мертвой подруге.

- Хамство, грубость, склонность решать вопросы силой, - голос за ее спиной звучал почти задумчиво. Волшебница потрясенно смотрела на упершееся в деревянную дверь копье, потом позволила ему исчезнуть в кристалле. Ни трещины, ни даже малейшей царапины. Кёко пару раз встречала ведьм, способных гасить или блокировать ее удары с помощью толстой брони, но в реальном мире магическое оружие с легкостью проходило сквозь самую толстую сталь, как сквозь бумагу. Что здесь происходит? Она все еще за барьером?

- Кто ты? – девочка повернулась и всмотрелась в стоявшую перед ней фигуру. Столько деталей, мелких, совершенно незначительных… Волосы… Брови… Складки ткани на рубашке и джинсах… Черты лица, гротескные, почти карикатурные…

- Ага, соизволила, наконец, поинтересоваться, - насмешливо фыркнул молодой человек. – Меня зовут Трэйн.

- Что со мной произошло? – волшебница удержалась от соблазна отпустить какой-нибудь язвительный комментарий по поводу прозвища, которым он решил представиться. Сейчас важнее было разобраться в случившемся.

- М-м… Слушай, а ты можешь чуточку подождать? – парень приглашающим жестом указал на стоявший возле стены кожаный диван. – Просто, раз все довольно неплохо получилось с тобой, то я бы тогда занялся остальными девочками, а потом объясню вам всем вместе, чтобы не повторяться.

«Остальными? Проклятие, Хомура с Мадокой должны были успеть уйти на безопасное расстояние!»

Кёко несколько долгих секунд смотрела на молодого человека, а затем нехотя выполнила его просьбу. На столь внезапно появившийся диван она села с некоторой опаской, ожидая, что тот окажется иллюзией, но тот был вполне материальным. «Это магия? Он исхитрился заключить контракт с Кьюбеем? Нет, не чувствую ничего похожего. Да и Кьюбей сам говорил, что работает только с девочками.»

- Так, теперь следующая… - Трэйн зажмурился, а в следующее мгновение перед ним из ниоткуда появилась девочка в серо-белом платье.

- Хомура Акеми, волшебница, путешественница во времени, мечтает стать сильнейшей волшебницей в мире, ненавидит свою конкурентку Мадоку, отлично владеет огнестрельным оружием. Что здесь ложь? – Кёко в очередной раз поразилась самообладанию девочки – она выслушала всю эту тираду совершенно спокойно, лишь ее глаза внимательно осмотрели помещение, на несколько мгновений задержавшись на ней, а потом сфокусировавшись на Трэйне.

«Путешественница во времени? Ненавидит Мадоку? Что за бред?...»

- Мечта о том, что стать сильнее всех. Отношение к Мадоке, - Хомура пристально рассматривала стоявшего перед ней молодого человека. Тот, чуть нахмурившись, отбросил волосы за ухо.

«Стоп! А путешествия во времени? Это, что, правда?»

Чувствовавшая себя попавшей в дурной фарс, Кёко наблюдала за тем, как этот тип, назвавшийся Трэйном, и Хомура соревнуются в том, кто кого пересмотрит.

- Ну и? – первым потерял терпение парень. – Никаких вопросов? Ладно, тогда присоединяйся, пожалуйста, к Кёко, я сейчас закончу и все вам расскажу. Хотите вы того или нет, ха-ха.

Хомура подошла к дивану и опустилась на него рядом с Кёко. Та бросила на нее косой взгляд, с трудом удерживаясь от того, что завалить волшебницу (и путешественницу во времени? Какого черта?) вопросами. «Нет уж, мисс всезнайка, я уступаю тебе право первой признаться в том, что ты ничего не понимаешь!»

- Что тебе известно о происходящем? – негромко произнесла Хомура примерно через минуту, неотрывно наблюдая за молодым человеком, застывшим в центре зала и что-то бормочущим себе под нос.

«Черт! Я уже стала бояться, что она на самом деле знает, что происходит»

- Его зовут Трэйн, - Кёко широко ухмыльнулась, радуясь, что хотя бы в этот раз смогла обставить невозмутимую волшебницу.

- Это все, что тебе известно?

«Проклятье! Ты и этого не знала, а ухитрилась все повернуть так, будто я – полная дура!»

- Дверь неуязвима для магии, - сердито буркнула Кёко. На этот раз ей удалось добиться желаемого – Хомура с любопытством посмотрела на нее.

- Какой силы был удар?

- Слабый, - призналась Кёко. Ей показалось, или рядом с молодым человеком действительно возникло какое-то свечение? – Но я раньше и металл могла пробивать, а тут всего лишь дерево.

- Есть! – если Хомура и собиралась спросить что-то еще, то ее перебил возглас Трэйна. – Узрите же все великую и ужасную…

- Хомура-тян! – молодой человек только растерянно моргнул, когда мимо него пронеслось нечто розовое и шуршащее.

- Эм-м… А… - развернувшись, он озадаченно изучал спину одетой в пышное розовое платье девочки, крепко обнявшей Хомуру, которая при этом выглядела так, будто в нее всадили кинжал и медленно поворачивали.

- Мадока Канаме, волшебница… Поправка – бывшая волшебница. Богиня магии. Ненавидит кошек, обожает устраивать пожары и есть сладости. Что из этого ложь? - несколько сбивчиво произнес Трэйн. Подождав некоторое время, он понял, что на него просто никто не обращает внимания.

- Кхм, девочки…

Мадока оторвалась от Хомуры и теперь, судя по всему, пыталась задушить в объятиях Кёко. Та тщетно пыталась уловить хоть что-нибудь осмысленное из бессвязных фраз подруги про Кьюбея, ведьм и Вальпургиеву Ночь.

- Я прошу прощения…

Хомура наконец смогла немного успокоиться и теперь на ее лице появилась удивительно теплая улыбка, в которой смешались и радость, и грусть.

- Ой, да черт с вами, - Трэйн потерял терпение и щелкнул пальцами. Рядом с девочками возникли Мами и Саяка. От нового радостного крика Мадоки парня всего перекосило.

- Эй! Волшебницы!

Саяка, на чьем лице так и оставались следы слез, теперь только жалобно моргала, пока Кёко и Мадока обнимали ее с двух сторон.

- Ох, черт, ну и как мне привлечь внимание?

Молодой человек задумчиво изучал пятерых девочек, всецело поглощенных друг другом, потом уставился в потолок. Вариантов напомнить о себе было немало, оставалось только выбрать наиболее оптимальный.

- Тупо заорать на них… Нет, это грубо. Кроме слуха еще и первое впечатление испорчу…

- Сирена? На фиг, это еще хуже.

- Выстрелить в воздух? Опять же, вряд ли они оценят юмор.

- Отключить им речь? Да нет, тоже нехорошо…

Рассеянно загибавший пальцы молодой человек внезапно заметил, что вокруг стало очень тихо. Он опустил голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом с внимательно изучавшими его Хомурой, Кеко и Мами. Саяка, судя по всему, все еще не могла прийти в себя от неожиданной перемены обстановки, а внимание Мадоки было всецело поглощено подругами.

- Отключить речь? – взгляд Хомуры навевал мысли об арктических льдах.

- Это был только вариант, - парень поднял руку в останавливающем жесте. – Я же ничего не успел сделать! А вы меня продолжали игнорировать…

- Ой… Извините… А кто вы? – Мадока смотрела на молодого человека с некоторой долей испуга во взгляде.

- Ты что, только что меня заметила? – обиженно моргнул тот.

- Да… - юная богиня подавила желание спрятаться за подруг. Внешне незнакомый человек не выглядел пугающе, но его облик прямо-таки кричал о неправильности.

- Так, ладно. Раз все в сборе и готовы меня слушать, то я вам объясню. – парень вдруг недовольно скривился. – Черт, сколько всего вам сообщить надо… Ну его, передам напрямую. Пожалуйста, стойте спокойно и не удивляйтесь слишком сильно новой информации в вашем разуме.

- Ай! – вскрикнула Мадока, побледнев и обхватив голову руками. Остальные волшебницы выглядели ненамного лучше, вырвавшаяся у Кёко фраза заставила Мами недовольно поморщиться.

- Ну… Эм-м… Как-то так, в общем… - сконфуженно развел руками Трэйн. – Теперь вы знаете правду.

- Как, черт возьми, здорово! Я – ненастоящая! – Кёко в сердцах пнула оказавшийся на ее пути стол, а потом сбросила компьютер на пол. – Стоп. Или же ты нам всем морочишь голову! – она наставила на парня мгновенно появившееся в ее руке копье.

- Угу. Или я – самая крутая в мире ведьма, которая специализируется на иллюзиях, - насмешливо откликнулся тот, не выказывая никаких опасений при виде магического оружия. – Или чернобыльский контролер. Или же все вокруг – предсмертная галлюцинация Мами, пока ее Шарлотта переваривает.

Мадока ойкнула. Трэйн щелкнул пальцами – стена за его спиной исчезла, на ее месте возникла широко раскрытая пасть ведьмы.

- Иллюзия, - уверенно заявила Хомура. – В ней нет ни капли магии.

- О. Точно. – парень снова щелкнул пальцами и стена вернулась на место. – Однако именно в этом конкретном пространстве грань между иллюзией и реальностью невероятно тонка. По сути, ее и вовсе нет.

- То есть мы сейчас находимся в его голове, - Мадока нахмурилась, пытаясь разобраться в ворохе новой информации, неожиданно появившейся в ее памяти. – То есть он нас представляет… То есть на самом деле мы… Ой, я запуталась…

- Или он все же на нас воздействует, - Кёко пристально смотрела на молодого человека. – Как Кьюбей.

- Девочки… - Трэйн вздохнул. – Ну серьезно – мне нет смысла вас обманывать. Если вы не можете доказать существование другого слоя реальности, то вам нужно мириться с существованием этой. Иначе это верный путь в сумасшедший дом. Ни синих, ни красных таблеток я несовершеннолетним предлагать не буду.

- Что он имеет в виду? – Мадока оглянулась на Хомуру в поисках поддержки.

- Я… примерно поняла, - кивнула путешественница во времени.

- Вот и славно, - обрадовано воскликнул Трэйн. – Тогда я пойду, а вы тут обустраивайтесь. Комнаты для каждой из вас я неподалеку отрисовал, а всю нужную информацию о том, как функционирует это место, вы найдете в компьютере.

Молодой человек вежливо кивнул настороженно наблюдающим за ним волшебницам и растворился в воздухе.

- Я же его разбила, - Кёко смерила выглядящий идеально новым ноутбук подозрительным взглядом.

- Если принять ту информацию, которую сообщил нам этот человек, на веру, то это место создано его воображением, - Хомура склонилась над устройством, вводя на клавиатуре какой-то запрос.

- И? – подошедшая Мадока переводила взгляд с одной девочки на другую.

- Миры ведьм тоже были созданы воображением. Они не подчинялись законам реального мира, - пояснила Мами, присоединившаяся к подругам. – Знаете, немного странно понимать, насколько сильно эти «настоящие» люди отличаются от нас по внешнему виду. Столько деталей, я могла даже различить отдельные волосы.

- Я некоторое время вообще подозревала, что это Кьюбей, попытавшийся принять человеческий облик, - хмыкнула Кёко. – Кот из него выходил настолько же «правдоподобный».

- Да. – Хомура оторвалась от монитора и направилась к выходу из помещения. – Я пойду и немного осмотрюсь.

- А… Можно я с тобой? – к тому моменту, как Мадока закончила фразу, ее подруга уже успела скрыться в коридоре.

- Верна себе, - Саяка сидела на диване, не пытаясь присоединиться к остальным волшебницам. – Бросила всех и пошла одна по своим делам.

- Не говори так, она же хорошая и хотела нам всем помочь, - Мадока подошла и опустилась на диван рядом с ней. – Просто иногда бывает… Ну, замкнутой.

- Мадока… - синие глаза Саяки были полны усталости и тоски. – Я не возражаю против того, что ты называешь ее своей подругой. Просто я к ней подобных чувств не испытываю. Я… Я лучше тоже пойду. Найду свою комнату, осмотрюсь… Хочу пока немного побыть одна.

Волшебница поднялась и вышла в коридор.

- Саяка-тян… - Мадока отчаянно хотела последовать за ней, но не знала, что именно ей следует делать в такой ситуации.

- Ты лучше присмотри за ней, - грубовато бросила возникшая рядом Кёко. – Поверь мне, ей сейчас лучше не оставаться одной.

Мадока с благодарностью посмотрела на нее и выбежала из помещения, окликая на ходу подругу.

- Молодец.

Кёко испуганно вздрогнула – в паре шагов от нее неожиданно появился Трэйн.

- Но в этом не было необходимости, - самодовольно ухмыльнувшись, продолжил молодой человек. – Я внес пару корректировок по сравнению с исходной версией истории. Никаких превращений в ведьму и никакой истощившейся магии.

- Неплохой фокус, - Кёко внимательно посмотрела на парня. – А что еще ты можешь?

- Здесь? – он ответил ей озадаченным взглядом. – Да все.

Волшебница моргнула – Трэйн исчез так же внезапно, как и появился.

- Такие внезапные перемещения кажутся несколько бестактными, - Мами подошла и посмотрела на тот участок пола, где секунду назад стоял молодой человек.

- Ну, нашла что-нибудь полезное? – Кёко кивнула на ноутбук, от которого ее наставница только сейчас оторвалась.

- Полезное? – Мами поморщилась. – Там все довольно путано, даже не знаю, что так привлекло внимание Хомуры. Впрочем, кое-что я выяснила.

Кёко вопросительно посмотрела на нее, ожидая продолжения.

- Мы можем ходить, где хотим, и делать все, что пожелаем, - пожала плечами Мами. – Еще компьютер просто переполнен информацией о так называемом «реальном мире». Кёко, ты в курсе, что мы в другой стране?

- Америке, что ли? – недоверчиво покосилась на нее девочка.

- Не совсем… - улыбнулась светловолосая волшебница.

Продолжая беседовать, девочки вышли из комнаты.

* * *

><p>«Мадока Канаме», гласила простая деревянная табличка.<p>

- Ой, - тихо сказала Мадока, открыв дверь в свою комнату.

- Ничего себе, - стоявшая рядом с ней Саяка даже на миг забыла о недавних мрачных событиях, настолько неожиданной оказалась обстановка в комнате подруги. Стол. Стул. Кровать. Одинокая лампочка под потолком. Голые бетонные стены и пол.

- Ха, что - вам такой же сюрприз достался? – рядом с девочками возникла Кёко. – Я к себе уже заглядывала – там тоже самое.

- Когда этот человек говорил о том, что подготовил для нас комнаты, то я их все же представляла не столь… аскетичными, - легко вздохнула Мами, подходя к подругам. – Возможно, нам следует обратиться к нему и попросить что-нибудь поуютнее.

- Попросить? – фыркнула Кёко. – Сейчас попрошу… ЭЙ, ТЫ! ИДИ СЮДА!

Остальные девочки отшатнулись в стороны, поморщившись от ее громкого крика. В следующую секунду рядом с ними из воздуха появился (хотя в данном случае – скорее вывалился) уже виденный ими парень со страдальческим выражением на лице.

- Да не ори ты, - он жалобно уставился на немного смутившуюся девочку. – Слух у меня не такой уж и плохой. Что стряслось?

- Ты ничего не забыл? – она выразительным жестом указала на пустую комнату Мадоки. – Совсем случайно? – Кёко одарила молодого человека своей фирменной ухмылкой.

- Эм-м… - Трэйн нервно улыбнулся, осматривая скудное убранство. – Знаете, обычно бывает достаточно сказать «комната» - и все сразу готово. Ничего, сейчас поправим…

Молодой человек уставился рассеянным взглядом куда-то в пространство, беззвучно бормоча что-то себе под нос. Мадока вздохнула – помещение резко увеличилось в размерах, бетон спрятался под обоями, лампочка обернулась изящной люстрой, а в противоположной стене возникло окно, выходившее в парк.

- Меблировки добавим… - Трэйн чертил указательным пальцем в воздухе, вслед за его движениями появлялись полки, шкафы, тумбочки, пара стульев, компьютерный столик, небольшой диванчик, кресло, высокое трюмо, сервант…

Сзади почти неслышно пискнула Мадока.

- А? – молодой человек обернулся и недоуменно посмотрел на нее. – Я что-то еще забыл?

- Мне хватит, - жалобно пролепетала волшебница. – Спасибо.

- Мне кажется, вы несколько переусердствовали, - Мами обозревала комнату, теперь превратившуюся в некое подобие изощренного лабиринта.

- Извиняюсь, - Трэйн щелкнул пальцами, немного уменьшив помещение и убрав лишнюю мебель.

- На мою спальню похоже! Спасибо! – радостно воскликнула Мадока.

- Я о ней и думал, - кивнул молодой человек. – Девочки, остальным я скопировал данную базовую модель, потом мне скажете, что добавить, а что убрать. Обустраивайтесь, да и давайте спать уже – в реальном мире давно вечер. Только не зовите меня в следующий раз столь… энергично, ладно?

- Спасибо, - Мами легко улыбнулась, наблюдая краем глаза, как Кёко за спиной парня демонстративно скрестила руки на груди и смерила его нахальным взглядом. – Мы обязательно обратимся, если нам еще что-нибудь понадобится.

Трэйн молча кивнул и снова исчез.

- Мадока, тебе нужна еще какая-то помощь? – Мами тронула за плечо подругу, открывшую встроенный в стену шкаф и восторженно изучавшую вывешенную там одежду.

- Нет, все замечательно! Спасибо огромное, девочки! – Мадока хихикнула и вытащила наружу одну из юбок. – Смотри, совсем коротенькая!

- Я… - продолжить Мами не успела, так как мини-юбка бесследно исчезла, а вместе с ней и немалая доля оставшихся в шкафе вещей.

- Ну вот… - разочарованно протянула Мадока, наморщив нос. – Так неинтересно…

- Думаю, учитывая тот факт, что мы сейчас находимся, по сути, в гостях у этого человека, нам следует уважать его вкусы, - дипломатично откликнулась Мами, направляясь к выходу. – Доброго вечера, Мадока.

- Пока! – юная богиня помахала подругам на прощание рукой. Оставшись одна, она достала свой самоцвет и, прищурившись, провела по нему кончиками пальцев. Комнату озарила вспышка нежно-розового цвета и на кровати материализовалось несколько мини-юбок. Девочка оглянулась по сторонам, убедилась, что ее никто не видит, и быстро спрятала наколдованную одежду на нижнюю полку шкафа.

- Никакого уважения к автору, - тяжело вздохнул Трэйн, все это время стоявший в углу. Пожав плечами, он еще раз вздохнул и вышел в коридор, так и оставшись никем не замеченным.

* * *

><p>- Странноватое этот тип себе имечко выбрал, - Кёко прошлась по своей комнате, осматриваясь, потом с размаху упала на кровать. – Что скажешь, Мами? Какой-то скрытый смысл?<p>

- Возможно, - светловолосая волшебница подошла к окну и посмотрела на заходившее солнце. Слабый ветерок играл лениво играл листьями на деревьях, удлинившиеся тени поглощали еще совсем недавно залитый светом парк. Как жаль, что это лишь иллюзия и окно нельзя распахнуть. – В принципе, ты можешь спросить у него сама завтра.

- И ты думаешь, что он правду скажет? – усмехнулась Кёко. – Ага, как бы не так – иначе зачем бы он вместо имени прозвище использовал? Ты лучше не слишком расслабляйся, о мудрая и всезнающая наставница, а то один раз тебя уже ведьма подловила.

- Приятного вечера, - Мами развернулась и вышла из комнаты, даже не взглянув на свою бывшую ученицу.

Кёко насмешливо фыркнула и вытянулась на кровати во весь рост, подложив под голову сплетенные вместе ладони. Спать ей сейчас не хотелось, но после наполненного событиями дня, когда она чуть было не погибла (или все же погибла?), девочке хотелось просто отдохнуть и спокойно обдумать все случившееся.

Оглядываясь назад, она чувствовала некую слабо уловимую неправильность… В Трэйне? Нет, этот вариант Кёко отбросила почти сразу – в этом субъекте странности и так громоздились одна на другую, ее тревожило что-то еще, что связанное с…

Саякой. Точно! Кёко немного прищурилась, вспоминая как вела себя ее подруга. Она, судя по всему, была выдернута из того мгновения, когда была почти готова обернуться ведьмой. Однако непосредственно отчаяния в девочке при их новой встрече Кёко, как это ни странно, не заметила. Скорее это была некая необъяснимая апатия, целиком поглотившая волшебницу.

«Я внес пару корректировок…» - вспомнила она наглую улыбку парня. Что, если под этими корректировками он подразумевал то, что покопался у них в голове?

Кёко резко села, обдумывая возможные варианты. К черту, а почему бы и нет?

- Трэйн, ты меня слышишь?

- А? Чего?

Девочка обернулась на звук – парень сидел в углу комнаты на стуле и вяло листал какой-то журнал.

- Ты что-то сделал с Саякой? – ходить вокруг да около Кёко не видела смысла. Иногда самый лучший способ узнать правду – задать вопрос в лоб.

- Угу, - Трэйн отложил журнал и тот немедленно исчез. – Я ей эмоциональные реакции приглушил, все равно я не имею ни малейшего понятия, как выводить людей из депрессии.

- Приглушил… И что еще ты в нас «подкорректировал»? – волшебница вся напряглась, хотя еще пока сама не знала, что ей предпринять. Трэйн косо глянул на девочку.

- Мами. – после некоторой паузы нехотя признался он. – На всякий случай. Просто добавил ей… назовем это устойчивостью.

- Вот как… - странно, как раз в ней Кёко ничего особо подозрительного не заметила. – А еще что? И в чьей голове?

- Да хватит с вас и этого, - зевнул парень. – Вы с Хомурой и без моей помощи акклиматизируетесь, а Мадока вообще непрошибаема, что твой «Королевский Тигр».

Кёко некоторое время помолчала, раздумывая, как реагировать. Поверить Трэйну? Насчет Саяки и Мами он признался сразу, да и выглядел при этом вполне искренним. Кроме того, если уж он смог заставить Саяку отвлечься от мыслей о наделанных ей ошибках, то мог бы и усыпить подозрения самой Кёко прежде, чем они успели бы оформиться.

«Или он как раз занимается этим сейчас»

- В общем, появятся новые вопросы – зови, - буркнул молодой человек и исчез вместе со стулом.

«А, чтоб ему! Вот заявил бы, что мне это все мерещится, так хотя бы можно было бы с уверенностью считать его врагом!»

Кёко поняла, что с такими мыслями точно не сможет заснуть, поднялась с дивана и пошла искать кухню. Возможно, перекусив, ей удастся хоть немного привести мысли в порядок.

* * *

><p>Вышедшая в коридор Мами уже несколько минут стояла в задумчивости, опершись одной рукой о холодный бетон стены. Саяку они проводили до своей комнаты еще раньше, удостоверившись, что девочка, хоть и находится в не самом лучшем настроении, но все же не собирается делать никаких глупостей. Кёко передала им то, что сообщил ей Трэйн – про превращение в ведьм и восстановление магии в самоцветах – но состояние Саяки все же тревожило ее.<p>

«Довести себя до того, чтобы самой стать одним из чудовищ, с которыми мы должны бороться» - волшебница тихо вздохнула, вспоминая самоотверженную и добрую девочку, готовую не задумываясь сражаться со злом, как бы оно ни выглядело – «И меня не было рядом, чтобы за ней присмотреть. Все так глупо получилось. Если бы тогда рядом не оказалось Хомуры… Если бы я прислушалась к ее предупреждению… Если бы она не вела себя так враждебно…»

Мами неожиданно осознала, что в противоположном конце коридора стоит и внимательно смотрит на нее Хомура Акеми.

- Что-то не так? – лицо путешественницы во времени было столь же непроницаемым, как и при их прошлых встречах.

«Да! Все не так! Я все испортила! Из-за меня чуть не погибли Мадока и Саяка!»

- Нет, просто шла к себе.

- Ясно. Остальные тоже уже разошлись?

«Остальные? Она спрашивает про Мадоку. Даже сейчас она опекает ее»

- Да, я как раз проводила Кёко.

- Хорошо. Спокойной ночи.

- Спокойной ночи.

Так и не сказав ничего из того, что могла бы, Мами наблюдала, как Хомура прошла мимо и направилась в свою комнату. «Всегда спокойная, всегда уверенная. Всегда замкнутая. Бесполезно спрашивать, где она ходила – все равно не ответит»

Отбросив привычным усилием мрачные мысли, девочка заставила себя улыбнуться.

«Я – Мами Томоэ. Неунывающая симпатичная волшебница, сражающая со злом и спасающая людей. Пусть, как оказалось, на самом деле вся моя жизнь была придуманной кем-то другим историей. Зато у меня есть еще один шанс и мои подруги здесь, со мной»

Она улыбнулась еще раз – на этот раз почти искренне – и пошла искать свою комнату.

Освещение в коридоре уже почти совсем погасло, так что волшебница достала свой кристалл и разгоняла сгущавшуюся темноту его свечением. Нужная дверь ей нашлась почти сразу же, стоило пройти метров семь.

«МТ»

«А имена остальных он полностью написал» - девочка немного обиженно покосилась на небольшую табличку, потом взялась за легко подавшуюся дверную ручку и вошла в комнату. Вспыхнувшая под потолком люстра осветила довольно небольшое помещение, вдоль стен которого вплотную друг к другу стояли книжные шкафы, лишь в двух местах расступавшиеся, чтобы дать место небольшому дивану и столу с компьютером. Мами разочарованно осмотрела комнату, ее плечи опустились.

Нет, она отнюдь не была привередливой, за прошедшее с момента той автокатастрофы время она научилась не требовать от жизни большего, чем было действительно необходимо. Просто она не ожидала, что контраст с комнатами ее подруг окажется столь разительным. Судя по тому, что девочка сегодня видела, возможности Трэйна по преобразованию этого места и впрямь были практически неограниченными. Раз ей досталась такая комната, то не было смысла звать молодого человека и жаловаться ему. «Вероятно, это просто его способ сообщить мне, что я – нежеланный гость» - Мами грустно вздохнула и провела пальцами по корешкам книг. – «Что ж, я поняла. Постараюсь не попадаться ему на глаза слишком часто. Забавный выбор литературы он мне предоставил»

Волшебница задумчиво посмотрела на названия. Некоторые имена она даже знала. «Стивен Кинг. Спасибо, но я проживу и без дальнейшего знакомства с ним». Пару лет назад одна из одноклассниц дала ей почитать сборник рассказов этого автора, и девочка из чистого любопытства решила узнать, что же сделало этого человека всемирно известным. Первая пара историй оказалась безо всяких монстров, но оставила после себя столь гнетущее впечатление, что Мами твердо решила более не интересоваться подобной литературой. В любом случае, после того как она стала волшебницей, времени на чтение не осталось вообще. Девочка понимала, что ей нельзя дни и ночи напролет выслеживать ведьм и их прислужников, но тратить время на праздное времяпрепровождение, зная, что где-то в этот самый миг может обреченно двигаться навстречу своей смерти человек, которого она могла бы спасти…

«Что ж, раз это все в конечном счете оказалось ненастоящим, возможно, теперь я наверстаю потерянное» - улыбнулась Мами, осматривая длинные ряды книг – «Надеюсь, тут у него найдутся не только ужасы, иначе я точно буду жаловаться»

Подойдя к занавешенному окну, девочка отодвинула одну из штор – все же вид вечернего парка должен был заставить комнату выглядеть чуть уютнее.

Не парк. Город.

Руины зданий, узенькие, кривые улочки, заваленные грудами мусора – отсюда они казались крошечными, будто игрушечными; судя по виду, окно находилось над землей на высоте нескольких сотен метров. Волшебница с тоской посмотрела на сплошь затянутое непроницаемыми тучами небо, низко нависающее над мрачным пейзажем. Ни единого зеленого пятна, только разные оттенки серого и черного.

Мами несколько долгих минут изучала город, но внизу ничего не двигалось. Создавалось такое впечатление, что она смотрит на застывшую фотографию. Парк, на который выходили окна комнат ее подруг, тоже был ненастоящим, как им сразу сообщил Трэйн, но и он выглядел намного более живым и реальным, чем представшие ее взору развалины.

Вздохнув, волшебница попробовала открыть окно – скорее автоматически, чем всерьез ожидая, что оно поддастся ее усилиям. К ее удивлению, створка легко подалась, в лицо девочке подул слабый прохладный ветерок.

«Надо же», - Мами улыбнулась и оперлась локтями на подоконник, заинтригованная произошедшим. – «У остальных есть ненастоящий парк, а у меня – свой собственный заброшенный город. Интересно, а я смогу туда спуститься?»

Девочка достала свой самоцвет и еще раз посмотрела на простиравшиеся внизу руины. С помощью магии она могла бы попасть вниз, посмотреть, что же такого скрывают брошенные здания. Целый город лежал перед ней, открытый для исследования…

- Кхм. Я, безусловно, извиняюсь, но какого черта?

Мами обернулась, смущенная и немного испуганная внезапно раздавшимся голосом. Незаметно подошедший сзади Трэйн смотрел на нее с выражением искреннего недоумения.

- Ты решила покончить жизнь самоубийством? – продолжил он, не дождавшись ответа на первый вопрос. – Я полагал, что у вас на этом Саяка специализируется.

Девочка моргнула. Потом еще раз.

- Нет, я не собираюсь себя убивать, - наконец ответила она, внимательно изучая молодого человека. – И я нахожу довольно бестактным входить без приглашения. Или хотя бы стука в дверь.

Лицо парня сменило выражение с недоуменного на пораженное.

- На-армально, - он покачал головой и даже отошел назад на пару шагов. – Я теперь, заходя к себе, еще и стучаться должен. Какие новости завтра будут? Ходить строем?

- Что? – Мами теперь была столь же сбита с толку, как и ее собеседник. – Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите. Это же общепринято – стучаться, перед тем, как входить в чужую комнату.

- Ага, - мрачно покосился на нее молодой человек. – А еще общепринято не вламываться в чужую комнату в отсутствие ее хозяина.

- О-о… - волшебница сообразила, что он имеет в виду. – Но табличка на двери…

- Дурость, - недовольно скривил рот парень. – «МТ»? Это второй вариант моего имени. Проклятие, совсем забыл вас об этом предупредить. М-да…

- Извините, - Мами уставилась в пол, не зная, куда деться от смущения. Хорошо еще, что хозяин комнаты пришел, когда она всего лишь смотрела в окно, а если бы она вместо этого успела… Щеки девочки залила краска.

- Бардак, - буркнул Трэйн, протискиваясь мимо нее и наглухо закрывая окно. – Справочно. Для человека, не планировавшего кончать с собой, ты была сейчас удивительно близка к этому исходу.

- Что вы имеете в виду? – волшебница не знала, то ли он заметил ее состояние, то ли просто не придал слишком серьезного значения ее промаху, но с благодарностью ухватилась за возможность выбросить из головы более неудобные варианты этой встречи.

- Что, по-твоему, находится за этим окном? – устало вздохнул парень, усаживаясь на подоконник.

- Заброшенный город, - Мами чувствовала, что вопрос содержит подвох, но другого ответа у нее не было.

- Это просто выбранная мной визуализация, - Трэйн, не оборачиваясь, ткнул рукой за спину. – Специально такую унылую сделал, чтобы ни у кого особого интереса не вызывала. Это граница сознательного мышления, дальше – подсознание. Место, которое находится вне моего контроля и живет по своим собственным законам. И не отличается особой любовью к окружающим. Короче говоря, предупреждаю тебя сейчас, а ты потом передай остальным завтра – лезть туда совсем не нужно.

- Спасибо за предупреждение, - девочка вежливо кивнула. – Еще раз извиняюсь за мою оплошность. Если позволите, я пойду к себе.

- Позволю, позволю, - махнул рукой парень. – А ты взамен прекращай меня на «вы» называть, я еще не настолько стар, чтобы воспринимать это нормально.

- Хорошо… Трэйн.

- Вот и договорились. – широко зевнул молодой человек. – Не пугайся, я тебя сейчас прямо в твою комнату заброшу, чтобы ты тут в потемках не блуждала.

Девочка не успела ничего ответить, как он щелкнул пальцами и телепортировал ее к себе.

- Спа-ать… - парень посмотрел на дверь сонным взглядом. Вздохнул – вместо выхода появилась гладкая бетонная стена. – И никаких… - новый зевок. – …гостей…


	3. Интерлюдия 1

Интерлюдия. Взгляд со стороны.

По улице полз туман. «Опять» - вздохнула про себя светловолосая девушка, отпуская шторы. В некоторые дни серая дымка так сгущалась, что ничего не было видно дальше нескольких шагов; в другие – почти рассеивалась, позволяя видеть на два – три квартала вдаль. Сегодня, к примеру, из окон своей квартиры, расположенной на втором этаже, она почти могла видеть магазин в дальнем конце улицы. Но туман никогда не исчезал по-настоящему. Он всегда был рядом.

За окном уже постепенно сгущались сумерки, скоро должно было зажечься уличное освещение. Она посмотрела на пару смутных силуэтов, шедших на противоположном ее дому конце улицы. В этом городе жили и другие люди, девушка была твердо уверена в этом. Шум проехавшей машины, приглушенные расстоянием разговоры, бормотание телевизора у соседей, зажигавшиеся по вечерам окна…

Но никогда ей не удавалось приблизиться ни к одному из местных обитателей. Даже выходя в магазин за продуктами, девушка просто набирала себе все, что считала необходимым и спокойно шла на выход. «Вернусь через пять минут» - гласила вывеска на кассе, но ждать можно было весь день, никто бы не подошел. Туман искусно скрывал от нее окружающих, превращая ее саму в безликую тень, скользившую незамеченной по улицам этого загадочного города.

Это можно было бы назвать воплощением самой идеи одиночества, если бы не ее собрат по несчастью. Единственный, с кем она могла поговорить. Единственный, кто замечал ее. Единственный, кто помнил ее.

Их нельзя было назвать друзьями. Девушка не знала точно, почему, но он явно не испытывая особого восторга от ее общества. Впрочем, как и она – от его. Их редкие и непродолжительные беседы часто завершались ссорами, причем обычно даже безо всяких видимых причин. Тогда он исчезал на несколько дней, переставал даже появляться в своей квартире. Она часто задавалась вопросом, куда он отправлялся в такие моменты, чем занимал себя. Сама девушка просто погрузилась в монотонное течение дней, лишь изредка вспоминая прошлое. И все же, несмотря на все их разногласия и стычки, она радовалась, когда он заходил к ней в гости. Сегодня как раз был такой день.

- Ты, вероятно, будешь удивлена, - молодой мужчина, развалившийся на стуле в небрежной позе, насмешливо посмотрел на нее, вертя в руках недопитый бокал с вином. – Но у нас появились соседи.

- Что? – светловолосая девушка, еще мгновение назад погруженная в свои мысли, очнулась и развернулась навстречу своему собеседнику. – Здесь?

- Нет, они не столь невезучие, чтобы попасть именно сюда, - он допил напиток и поставил бокал на журнальный столик. – Наш добрейший хозяин на этот раз поселил их у себя.

- Это хорошо, - в голосе девушки явственно звучало облегчение. – Ты сказал «соседи». Их несколько?

- Пятеро. И все – несовершеннолетние девочки. Любопытные гости, ты не находишь? – широко ухмыльнулся мужчина, поднимаясь на ноги. – Как думаешь, что он задумал на их счет?

- Я надеюсь, что ничего, - нахмурилась девушка. Она бросила быстрый взгляд на своего собеседника. Та история закончилась давным-давно, и он никогда не обсуждал с ней произошедшее, но вряд ли бы хоть один из них смог бы по-настоящему забыть ее.

- О, я бы не стал рассчитывать на это, - рассмеялся мужчина. – Ты же знаешь, он всегда, как это говорят, «открыт для новых идей», ха-ха-ха…

- Они же дети, - неверяще помотала головой девушка. – Даже он не зайдет так далеко, чтобы причинить им вред.

- Эх, столько раз я пытался тебе хоть что-нибудь объяснить, но… - по его губам скользнула холодная улыбка. – Да и я бы не сказал, что они совсем уж маленькие. Лет четырнадцать -шестнадцать, а уж одна из них… Ха, она явно постарше остальных будет.

- Откуда ты смог все это узнать? – она смерила мужчину подозрительным взглядом. – Ни в газете, ни по радио об этом не упомянули.

- Хм, ты до сих пор полагаешься только на них? – он ехидно ухмыльнулся. – Что ж, возможно, существуют и другие способы узнавать о том, что творится за пределами нашего сонного городка. Я лично всегда полагал, что ты первой обнаружишь их, но… Видимо, тебе нравится такая жизнь?

- О чем ты говоришь? – глаза девушки широко распахнулись. – Что ты обнаружил? Трэйн ведь больше не приходит сюда, мы… Мы же больше его не интересуем…

- Ну, может быть, я ничего и не обнаружил, - ее собеседник безразлично пожал плечами. – Я ведь мог просто это выдумать – от скуки, чтобы развлечь тебя. Как бы то ни было, благодарю за компанию и приятную беседу.

Мужчина вежливо кивнул и направился в прихожую. Девушка на мгновение задумалась, не стоит ли задержать его и потребовать объяснений, но отбросила этот вариант. Когда он начинал говорить загадками, то добиться от него нормальных ответов было практически нереально.

- Доброй ночи.

- Доброй ночи.

Щелчок, еще щелчок. Она заперла дверь за ним автоматическими движениями, полностью поглощенная внезапными новостями. Пять девочек, появившихся здесь. Ее спутник, который, как теперь выяснилось, куда лучше нее осведомлен о происходящем. После всех этих однообразных серых дней любого из этих сообщений хватило бы для того, чтобы выбить ее из колеи.

«Трэйн забыл о нас. Должен был забыть, уж столько-то времени точно. Но… если мы до сих пор существуем? Если газеты все еще приходят, пусть и совсем редко?»

Девушка пока не знала, что она должна предпринять по поводу всего этого. Она не знала даже, может ли она еще что-нибудь вообще предпринять. Когда-то… Когда-то она могла видеть реальный мир…


End file.
